The Story of Kauli
by Tofu3k
Summary: A new twist on DBZ in AU format
1. Default Chapter Title

The Story of Kauli  
  
It was cold in the room that they had brought her to. She was only four years of age and already   
Kauli knew that something was about to happen that would change her world as she knew it.   
  
Her mother, Cabbia, a Saiyan of elite rank was forced upon the death of her mate, Kauli's father,   
Korn, to join the royal harem. King Vegeta considered all of the elite women, particularly the beautiful   
ones his property once they were widowed, as the law of Vegetasei accorded him. Since the women of   
Vegetasei were not usually as strong as their male counter parts, a woman who exhibited a power-level of   
over 5,000 was placed among the elite, which meant they were considered worthy to mate with by the elite   
forces of Vegetasei. The king of course had first pick, but was limited by the law of Vegetasei to take only   
four mates to produce heirs from. The king having an insatiable appetite for the fairer sex, took   
advantage of another law that allowed the king to take as concubines the widows of elite soldiers, so that   
their potentials to bear powerful warriors to carry on the Saiyan heritage of death and destruction would   
not be wasted. King Vegeta was known to interpret this law to mean that he could match a woman of   
elite stature to a elite soldier of his choosing and if she was of his favor at any given time, dispatch of her   
mate, so that he could enjoy a new conquest. It was this type of thinking on the part of the king that   
brought about the weakening of Vegetasei's once glorious position in the universe, and allowed the tyrant   
Freiza to gain a foothold.  
  
Cabbia had dark blue tending toward black hair and dark brown eyes. Her beauty was not   
overpowering, however her defiant glare produced such a aura of assurance that one would be hard   
pressed not to notice their shine. The king of course duly noted this and assigned her a mate from the   
elite ranks that he would be sending to a particularly tricky planet that had so far evaded the Saiyan's   
attempts at conquering it. However, Korn was not so easy to get rid of. Upon notification that he was to   
be bound to Cabbia, and upon seeing her beauty for himself, began training extra hard and enlisted the   
help of other soldiers to help him gain in strength for this mission. One thing he never counted on was   
falling in love with his soon to be mate.   
  
The mate-taking ceremony itself was a typical forced event that was common place on   
Vegetasei, however the first-mating night was one to remember, and not how one would expect. Cabbia   
upon being shoved into Korn's sleeping chamber, in his wing of the elite quarters of the palace,   
immediately took the carefully concealed knife from its hiding place within the folds of her royal blue   
with silver lining robe, and prepared for her first-mating night surprise. Taking off her gown and   
undergarments, and placing them carefully on a chair near to the bed, she climbing into the immense bed   
with its sleeping furs, placing the knife strategically under the mattress towards the head of bed, so as that   
one upon rolling about on the bed would not feel any discomforting tells. Smirking she arranged the furs   
most becomingly around her now unclothed body, with its toned womanly curves.  
  
"He'll be so enthralled with seeing a naked woman's body that he won't even know what hit him,   
by then he'll be bleeding to death and I'll be half-way to the space pods, and on my way out of this hell   
hole!" Cabbia thought to herself.  
  
Hearing the heavy thud of Saiyan soldier footsteps drunk from excess wine, and the harsh   
laughing from probably some obscene joke told to the newly mate-bound, Cabbia tensed, edging a little   
closer to the corner where she hid the knife.  
  
The heavy metal and oak door swung open with a resounding thud. Cabbia gasped, as five   
Saiyan elite soldiers piled in each with a hand hold on her new mate.   
  
"Someone's a little nervous about his first-mating night, maybe we should warm up the woman   
for him to show him how its done," said a very large soldier with a balding spot on the top his head and   
mustache that made him look even more evil.  
  
"Nappa, you always come up with the best ideas!" Chimed another particularly ugly soldier   
leering at the figure now tightly huddled under the furs of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I'll be Captain of the Elite one day soon," the one called Nappa   
responded back as he slapped the leering soldier on the back.  
  
Another soldier laughed, letting go of the newly mate-bound, elbowed Nappa in the side and   
said, "You keep dreaming, if Cabbichu ever retires it'll be a cold day in Vegetasei."  
  
"Speaking of Cabbichu, isn't he the father of the female mate-bound?" replied a fourth member   
of the grooms party.  
  
Nappa's eyes widened, just as Korn establishing a shaky if not straight standing stance, and   
turned toward the drunken Saiyan.  
  
"Yeeahh, I guesths that means its about time you guyss should leave then,. thhat is of course   
Nappa if you want to remain on the good sthside of Cabbichu," slurred Korn, poking Nappa in the   
shoulder a couple of times.  
  
"If you men are finished with your inane antics now, you are discharged of you duty," spoke an   
authoritative, sarcastic voice from the bed.  
  
All the soldiers turned toward the source of the address with their eyes wide.  
After a few moments of bewilderment, Nappa grunted, "Women! I'd rather be sparring   
anyway!" and with that turned and left the chamber. The other four soldiers followed suit, closing the   
door with a heavy thud behind them.   
  
Korn stood gazing at the form in his bed, gaping at what he saw. Cabbia loosened her grip on   
the furs and again began arranging them stylishly around her.  
  
"Well if you are finished gawking like a third-class newbie recruit, I suggest that you come over   
to the bed, so that we can become better acquainted." Cabbia said, hoping the effect was more seductive   
than stained.  
  
Korn felt a warm velvety feeling descend upon him and unwittingly began staggering toward the   
source of that warmth. Stopping a few feet short of the bed, he stopped as realization suddenly struck   
him.  
  
"Wait a minute. What happened to the whole blusthshing female mate-bound bit!" He   
exclaimed, swaying slightly.  
  
Cabbia's eyes widened not sure how to respond.  
  
Korn continued, "I'm the one who who's sthsupposed to seduce you!"  
  
"Uh.. well..uh," quickly Cabbia squelched the rising fear, and renewed her attempt at a husky   
voice. "Well, why don't you come and seduce me then," patting the bed.  
  
Korn never one to not rise to a challenge, took the remaining few wobbly steps to the bottom edge   
of the bed and shakily climbed on.  
  
"Okayy, but didn't want to sthscare you by going too fasthst…" he slurred out as he suddenly fell   
forward onto his stomach and face.  
  
Cabbia jumped up, surprised at the sudden nearness to her new mate. Confused she slid to his   
side and shook his shoulder.  
  
Korn slid his face to the side facing Cabbia. Again surprised Cabbia gasped, but before she could   
think of anything to say, Korn breathed "God, you are beautiful," and slipped into a deep drunken   
slumber.  
  
Shocked Cabbia sat back and stared at him. After a few moments of gathering in everything that   
had just taken place, Cabbia let out her breath, not realizing she was even holding it. Placing a shaky   
hand to her forehead in bewilderment, she shook Korn's shoulder again just to make sure this was really   
happening more than for any other reason. Finally as the events that just took place sunk in, she dropped   
her hands to her lap, and was a slightly taken aback by the sudden noise of flesh slapping flesh. Quickly   
looking down at her lap, she discovered she forgot that she was completely naked when she rushed to   
Korn's side. Suddenly the sheer absurdity situation struck, and she could not keep the hysterical laughter   
at bay. After a good hour, she wiped the tears from her eyes and gazed at the object of her amusement   
lying belly down on the bed. It was then, as her eyes traced the boyish curves of his face that she knew   
that she would do everything in her power to keep him alive.  



	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Kauli:   
  
Hi there, I ama first time fanfic writer, so bear with me ;). I am trying   
to figure out how to go from a Word .doc to a .txt without ruining the   
layout of the document. So to introduce my fic, I thought besides the   
usual disclaimers about not owning the rights to DBZ or its characters,   
I should write a little about the angle I am writing from. You see, I   
am a history and biology buff, and I love trying to piece together the   
hidden aspects of stories, that are not given up front. It's somewhat of   
a challenge, especially with DBZ, as most information about say   
Vegeta's past, or what it was exactly that Frieza did to the Saiyan race,   
and why, are sketchy at best in the actual story line. So I am offering a   
new character, with her own background, that will shed some light on   
Vegeta and the Saiyan race, as well as, give more of a in depth look at   
the evil that was Frieza. This is an Alternative Universe story,   
however, I will try to stay as true to the characters as possible, and   
throw in some interesting twists. So please enjoy and let me know if   
you have any questions or criticisms. -Tofu3k  
  
It was five years later, that Cabbia's and Korn's combined   
attempts at keeping the king at bay finally failed. It a was a different   
mission, but another plant raid that the king's plans came to fruition.   
Only this time King Vegeta ensured that it was faulty equipment that   
was to blame. It was told to the court that the moon-replicating   
devices that Scientist Bardock had built did not function when   
deployed, and this then allowed the technologically advanced beings   
that lived on the planet to overpower the small group of Saiyans lead   
by Korn that were dispatched to the planet. The natural full moon on   
the planet was only days away, so another group of Saiyans were sent   
to capture the planet. The king foolish in his pride unknowingly had   
also set forth the events that would eventually lead to his own demise.   
For as the king was ordering Cabbia to his harem, Lord Freiza was   
only two days away from Vegetasei to get the report on that particular   
planet and to set his own schemes for the Saiyans into motion.  
  
Upon receiving the news of her mates demise, Cabbia sank to   
the floor weeping in anguish. Little three-year old Kauli hearing a   
strange and scary noise emanating from her mother looked up from   
her colored blocks. Seeing her mother on the floor, Kauli ran to her   
mothers side. Crying now as well, Kauli not knowing what else to do,   
clung frightened to her mothers back.  
  
Cabbia, coming to some awareness of her surroundings, felt   
her toddler daughter clinging to her back. She turned to gather Kauli   
into her arms, resting her chin on her daughters head, she spoke.   
"Now Kauli, I need you to be strong, like a warrior," swallowing hard   
she continued, "I know this does not make any sense right now, but   
one day (sob) it will." Kauli's wailing subsided enough for her to   
listen to her mother's voice.  
  
"My little one, you father will not be returning to us, and we   
must honor his memory by being strong, (sniff)," Cabbia closed her   
eyes tightly and hugged Kauli even closer. "We must move to a new   
place in the palace tomorrow, and we may even be separated, so you   
must listen closely to everything I tell you, and be a big girl."  
  
"Nooo.." Kauli's tear-streaked face turned to her mother in   
defiance.  
  
"Yes, Kauli, you will understand when you are older, it is the   
Saiyan way." Cabbia took Kauli's shoulders to make eye-contact.   
Running her hand down her daughter's deep purple, softly-jagged   
layered hair, Cabbia sighed looking into Kauli's gray-violet eyes,   
knowing her daughter would one day be an even more beautiful   
woman then even she was. Knowing too that this was more a curse   
than a blessing Cabbia took a deep stilling breath. 'There will be time   
to mourn my husband on my own time later, right now I must prepare   
my daughter for the uncertain future that she now faces, and one I may   
not be around for.' Cabbia thought, becoming more sorrowful yet   
biting back the tears from flowing again, even more forceful with this   
new desolation.   
  
"Kauli, there is much to tell you, but first let us pack our   
things so that we will be ready for them to take us to our new   
chambers," taking her daughters hand and leading her to her child's   
sleeping chamber. Kauli hesitant at first followed her mother   
solemnly.   
  
They worked diligently together in mournful silence, and   
once their small collection of belongings were placed in the entry hall,   
Cabbia turned to Kauli and taking her hand led her to the dining table.   
Placing a jug of mixed juices before them and pouring each of them a   
glass, Cabbia at last sat down with a resounding sigh.  
  
"There is much to tell you, my little Kauli, but let me first   
give you something that will help you later to remember what I am   
about to say to you." Cabbia took from around her neck a platinum   
chain which held a platinum and amber women's ring and placed it on   
the table in front of Kauli.  
  
Kauli gasped at seeing this beloved token taken off of her   
mothers neck. As far back as she could remember, which wasn't very   
far, whenever her mother would hold her, she would pull out the ring   
and finger it, or suck on it, which ever took her fancy first. And each   
time, her mother would gently, yet firmly remove the ring from her   
mouth or hand, and say "This ring represents the bond between you   
father and I, and is not a toy Kauli." Now this bond object was lying   
in front of her as though her mother was giving it to her! Confused   
Kauli eyed her mother with suspicion.  
  
Chuckling lightly, Cabbia smiled at Kauli. "That's right   
Kauli, I am giving this now to you, to keep safe, it represents the most   
precious thing that can exist between a man and woman, and in   
particularly two Saiyans, a bond…"   
  
  
Kauli shuddered against the cold, and curled up on the pallet   
that was the only structure in the desolate room to sit or lay on. From   
under the stiff collar of her tunic, she withdrew the object that had   
become the most precious treasured object she now possessed.   
  
The moment her mother handed it to her heralded the   
beginning of the end of Kauli's once joyful young world. The next day   
after that fateful day, early in the morning two warrior-class soldiers   
came to her parents quarters to escort the now widowed mate of Korn   
and her young daughter to their new quarters. Gathering their small   
bundle of belongings mother and daughter silently followed the   
soldiers on heavy feet. Every now and then Kauli would feel the   
worried gaze of her mother on the top of her head. And for that   
reason Kauli walked with a proud straight back, and pretended she   
was an elite warrior going to planet-side just like in the tales her father   
would tell her of his own adventures.   
  
Cabbia could not help but feel pride in the daughter she and   
Korn had raised, 'Korn, my love, wherever you are in the next   
dimension, I hope you can see the fruits of our bond and share in my   
pride.' A low sigh escaped from her lips and one of the soldiers   
turned at the sound. Cabbia met his questioning eyes with an arrogant   
one of her own, as though challenging him to voice that question.   
Smirking at her, the soldier turned to face front again.  
  
"We will escort you two as far as the royal harem, and then   
from there the Head Eunuch will answer any questions you may have   
concerning your new living arrangements and status." The soldier who   
had looked at Cabbia said in a gruff voice.  
  
Cabbia smiled at the soldiers attempt at comforting her.   
Although Saiyan culture was not necessarily know for its compassion,   
the kings extravagances and extensive harem was thought of   
throughout Vegetasei as a point of embarrassment. But no one was   
foolish enough to question the king on his privileges and excesses,   
unless they wanted a first-class ticket to the next dimension.   
  
The small group crossed the main courtyard, where some   
third-class warriors were learning some new battle techniques, the   
warrior-class and elite had their own large arenas where they sparred   
and trained, while the third-class warriors were left to do so outside in   
open fields, or as now, the leaders would learn of new techniques from   
some warrior-class Saiyan in the main palace courtyard.   
  
The group did not pass unnoticed, however the instruction did   
not falter but for only a fraction of a second, only to be renewed with   
more vigor. The men eyed each other with the shared disgust at the   
king's vulgarity and dishonor of an elite warrior who had died in the   
most honorable of ways to the Saiyan culture, in battle. For those few   
soldiers who knew intimately themselves of the mate-bond that was a   
rarity among Saiyans, and particularly the elite-class, there could be   
found the barest sign of respectful pity for the child, that could have   
only been the product of a true mate-bond. Cabbia moved closer to her   
daughter at this underlying trace of sympathy.   
  
Note: I am going to run a series of more historical stories for a short   
time before picking back up on this story line. The reason is there   
needs to be some explanation as to why the third-class soldiers knew   
Kauli was the product of a mate-bond. Hope you enjoy.;) -Tofu3k   
  



End file.
